De perto
by Margarida
Summary: UA. EStava acostumado á rotina e a sua vida sem grandes acontecimentos, mas... Bem, às vezes algo de ruim aocntece para nos fazer enxergar que a vida é muito mais do que imaginamos. Presente de aniversário para Sah rebelde!
1. Dias são iguais

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas eu comprei o Aiolia para dar de presente a uma certa pessoinha

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas eu comprei o Aiolia para dar de presente a uma certa pessoinha...)

Sazinha, amiga querida... Desta vez seu presente veio na época certa, embora eu não lembre o dia certo do seu aniversário... Sheilinha torta, tá merecendo uns pedalas bem dados!

Espero que goste, foi escrito com o mesmo amor e carinho que tenho por ti, minha linda... Felicidades!

Boa leitura a todos!

Nota: Ah, posso dar um grito? Lá vai... AAAAAHHHHH!! Sabem por que, meus queridos? Porque esta também é uma oportunidade de colocar em prática um projeto antigo, de escrever uma fic tendo como temas as canções maravilhosas que Herbert Vianna escreveu para os Paralamas do Sucesso... Eu amo essa banda! Sendo assim, o título da fic é uma canção deles. E tanto o título deste capítulo como o trecho em itálico são da música "Brasília 5:31".

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I – Dias são iguais**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Posso pedir os jornais_

_Pedir o jantar_

_Ligar para tantos ramais_

_Ninguém para falar_

_Sobre o vermelho que abre este dia_

_Tudo está no lugar em que não devia_

_O mundo sai para trabalhar_

_Enquanto eu abro a água fria_

_Um estranho no espelho_

_Eu quase nem me conhecia_

_E uma voz estranha diz:_

"_Bom dia!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-

A cabeça latejava, enquanto sentia o sangue escorrer de sua testa para a boca, provando involuntariamente do gosto metálico misturado à terra. O asfalto frio lhe causava arrepios, mas as dores que sentia pelo corpo não o deixavam se levantar. A visão turva, aliada ao fato de já ser noite, não o ajudavam em nada a tentar se localizar. Não havia placas naquela estrada, nem mesmo um carro passava por ali.

Estava abandonado, à sua própria sorte. E o pior era que nem sabia como havia ido parar ali! Lembrava-se apenas de alguns fatos ocorridos durante o dia e mais nada além...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O prédio, localizado bem no centro da cidade, chamava a atenção de quem passasse pela rua. Era relativamente baixo, não mais do que oito andares, mas era imponente, de formas arredondadas e com vidraças que formavam desenhos geométricos e mudavam de cor conforme a posição do sol. Tinha uma pequena praça à frente, ligada à outras duas por pequenas escadarias de cimento batido, onde dezenas de homens e mulheres uniformizados ou vestidos de maneira formal carregando pastas circulavam. Uma réplica do prédio sobre um pedestal, bem na entrada, indicava que lugar era aquele, letras douradas em cada vidracinha ditavam seu nome.

Nicassius Companhia de Engenharia.

No último andar, sentado atrás de uma enorme mesa de madeira maciça, um rapaz digitava dados em um laptop. O ritmo frenético de seus dedos eram acompanhados por seus cachos castanhos, com um brilho meio avermelhado, que balançavam sobre sua testa. Os olhos azuis estavam presos à tela em LCD, assim com os ouvidos estavam atentos a qualquer barulho vindo da porta. Não queria e não podia ser interrompido por nada, aquele relatório que digitava valeria sua vida ao final do dia.

-Eu não acredito que ainda está aqui e não foi comer! – exclamou um outro rapaz, abrindo a porta de maneira brusca, agitando os braços – Vai mofar aqui nessa sala, Aiolia!

-Nossa mãe não te deu educação, Aiolos? Que eu saiba, as pessoas batem quando encontram pela frente uma porta fechada.

O outro riu, agitando os cachos dos cabelos, quase iguais ao de Aiolia, o brilho deles lembrava um pouco o dourado. Os olhos verdes faiscavam divertidos, adorava quebrar a concentração do irmão e vê-lo voltar à realidade de vez em quando.

Eram sócios na firma, Aiolia engenheiro civil e ele, o mais velho, engenheiro mecânico. Com muito esforço e ajuda de amigos, haviam montado aquela firma e, em pouco tempo, tinham sob seu comando os mais prestigiados profissionais de sua formação, atuando em diversas áreas. Até trabalhos para o governo já haviam realizado.

-E então? Vai sair para comer por livre e espontânea vonatde ou vou ter que apelar para uma atitude drástica para te tirar daqui?

Aiolia olhou para o irmão, sério. Aiolos era um cara brincalhão, cheio de idéias loucas e que adorava tirar uma com a cara dos outros. E sabia muito bem qual seria a atitude drástica que ele tomaria. Simplesmente iria dar um jeito de desligar o laptop, sem que o outro tivesse qualquer dado digitado salvo...

-Está certo, você venceu. Vou sair e fazer uma hora de almoço. Ou melhor, lanche, por que a essa horas...

-Melhor duas. Ou já se esqueceu de que hoje é aniversário da minha galáctica e você ainda não comprou o presente dela?

-Eu já disse que esse jeito de você chamar sua namorada é esquisito? Não tinha um apelido mais carinhoso ou bobo para ela não?

-Isso é coisa dela e das amigas e eu até que acho interessante... Mas anda, vai logo ou você não come, nem compra presente!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bem, tinha que admitir. Comer em um restaurante era bem melhor que pedir marmitex no escritório. Difícil era escolher um presente para a cunhada doida e sem noção que arranjara. O que ela poderia gostar de ganhar?

Acabou optando pelo presente mais eficaz que conseguiu pensar: um vale de uma loja de departamentos, ela que fosse lá depois e escolhesse o que bem quisesse, dentro daquele valor. Simples e útil.

Atravessou a rua onde ficava a loja, indo em direção ao seu carro, um Corolla preto estacionado em uma ruazinha pequena, que dava para um beco. Um pequeno truque para não pagar estacionamento. E, que mal Aiolia sabia, iria lhe custar muito caro.

Abriu a porta do veículo, mas sequer conseguiu entra nele. Três homens mal encarados apareceram, dando empurrões e fazendo ameaças. O rapaz, sem pensar, tentou reagir e foi segurado por um deles, os outros o atacaram, apanhou feio. Acabou apagando por conta de uma pancada mais forte na cabeça e, sem que se soubesse o motivo para tanto, os caras colocaram Aiolia no banco traseiro do carro e partiram a toda.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sua mente divagava, tentando se lembrar de mais alguma coisa, e nada. Tudo doía, um esforço maior era impossível. E nada de aparecer alguém naquela maldita estrada. Tentando pensar ou encontrar um meio de sair dali, Aiolia rastejou do acostamento para o meio fio, e por ali ficou, deitado.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, estava quase apagando de novo quando ouviu um carro se aproximar e parar há poucos metros de si. Virou a cabeça na direção dos faróis e viu dois vultos, pareciam ser um casal. Viu aproximaram-se de si e o mais baixo se abaixar até quase ficar de joelhos, tentou fixar a visão e percebeu que era uma garota.

Tentou dizer algo, mas voz alguma saiu. Viu tudo á sua volta rodar e acabou desmaiando, a garota levantou-se com tudo e foi ao encontro da outra pessoa.

-Precisamos tirá-lo daqui! – disse a um rapaz, alto e de porte atlético – Me ajude a levá-lo para o carro, Benjamin!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tentava ligar pela centésima vez e nada, era sempre a mesma ladainha: fora de área ou desligado. Como isso era possível, Aiolia nunca desligava o aparelho, nem o deixava descarregar a bateria!

-Calma, Olos, ele deve estar bem... Você sabe que notícia ruim é sempre a primeira a chegar! – disse uma morena de olhos castanhos bem escuros, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz em um sofá branco de couro.

Estava no apartamento da namorada, onde acontecia uma pequena festa com a presença dos amigos mais chegados. Aiolos suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo a mão delicada a lhe fazer um carinho no rosto.

-Ele nunca deixa de ligar quando vai se atrasar, Sheila... E eu tenho certeza de que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele!

-Olha, se for para fazer você relaxar, eu posso pedir para o Romeo fazer algumas ligações e tentar saber se houve alguma ocorrência de roubo ou algo do tipo com o Aiolia...

-Bom, para alguma coisa o namorado italiano e mal-humorado da Juliana tem que servir, né?

-Olos!

Ele riu, mas por pouco tempo. Estava realmente preocupado com Aiolia. Seu instinto fraterno nunca errava uma.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Continua...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gostou, Sazinha? Minha linda, se soubesse como tem sido maravilhosos escrever este presente para ti, espero mesmo que goste...

E não tem jeito, né não? Sheilinha tem que aparecer até na fic dos outros!

Beijos!


	2. Esta tarde

Antes de mais nada, quero pedir desculpas à aniversariante pela demora em atualizar a fic

Antes de mais nada, quero pedir desculpas à aniversariante pela demora em atualizar a fic! Sazinha, me perdoa, mas o trabalho está uma loucura total, agora além de assessora, eu sou também intérprete em tempo quase integral e cicerone de uma família de americanos cujo "patriarca" está no Brasil para fazer a cirurgia bariátrica lá na clínica. Aí já viram, né, a coisa tá feia, trabalho em triplo... Fora que ainda são 22 horas e aqui estou, coordenando a palestra dupla do Dr. Corsi... Pelo menos, eu morro de rir com ele!

Mas vamos ao novo capítulo!!

Nota: A música deste capítulo é a linda **"Esta Tarde".**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II – Esta tarde**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Arcos de toda cor_

_Vão escrever teu nome na paisagem_

_Te levo pela mão_

_E o viajar já é mais que a viagem_

_Esteja sempre perto_

_Sempre longe dos covardes_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Devagar, tentando se acostumar com a claridade, abriu os olhos. A visão meio turva se fixou aos poucos no teto pintado de branco e meio sujo, levou uma das mãos sobre a testa. A cabeça doía e foi com certo espanto que constatou que havia um curativo acima do olho direito, estaria em um hospital então?

Rolou os olhos para os lados, não, aquele lugar não se parecia em nada com um hospital, era um quarto muito simples para tanto. A cama de solteiro onde estava deitado, uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras sob a janela e um armário velho que parecia querer despencar a qualquer momento. Apoiando os braços no colchão, levantou-se até ficar sentado, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido e viu mais curativos pelos braços e abdômen.

Aliás, onde estavam suas roupas? Não se lembrava de tê-las tirado, muito menos de ter vestido aquela calça de moletom cinza e meio desgastada. Forçou um tanto a cabeça para se lembrar de algo, mas não conseguiu muita coisa. Saíra da loja de departamentos, estava abrindo seu carro quando alguém se aproximara. Depois... Nada. Apenas o vazio e o escuro.

Espera um pouco, tinha a estrada também, era noite. Ele caído no acostamento, um carro que vinha em velocidade baixa. E uma garota, tinha certeza disso, que se aproximara de si, com um ar de preocupação bem latente. Teria sido ela que o ajudara?

O barulho do trinco girando chamou sua atenção, o rapaz fixou seus olhos verdes na porta. E a viu entrar, segurando uma bandeja com ataduras novas e uma vasilha que deveria conter soro ou água e sabão. Era menina ainda, adolescente. Não mais do que dezoito anos, mas cujas curvas em formação já se deixavam entrever pelo tecido leve do vestido simples. Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos por suas costas em fartos cachos, os olhos da mesma cor o encaravam, sorridentes. Era muito bonita, sem dúvida.

-Você acordou, que bom! – ela disse, aproximando-se da cama – Como se chama?

-Eu? É Aiolia...

-Aiolia... Um nome bonito, sabe? Eu procurei pelos seus documentos nos bolsos da sua calça e da camisa, mas não achei nada. Eu me chamo Samara.

Ela sorriu para o rapaz, sentando-se sobre a cama, estava na hora de trocar os curativos. Mas Aiolia se esquivou, era puro instinto. Estava ficando nervoso sem saber como e quando fora parar ali.

-O que foi, Aiolia?

-Que... Que lugar é esse? Como vim parar aqui?

-Me deixe trocar os curativos e enquanto isso respondo as suas perguntas... – Samara disse paciente e o rapaz assentiu, estava mesmo precisando de cuidados – Você está em minha casa, em um dos quartos que alugamos aos viajantes que passam por aqui em direção ao Arizona.

-E onde é "aqui"? – perguntou Aiolia, mais relaxado com os toques suaves da garota em suas costas.

-Aqui é Black Horse Village.

-Black o quê?

-Tinha certeza de que não conheceria somente pelo nome, nem no mapa estamos. Um lugar esquecido no meio do nada.

"E essa agora! Como é que eu vim parar aqui?", perguntou-se Aiolia em pensamento, baixando a cabeça. Samara percebeu que ele ficara um tanto desapontado com o que dissera e resolveu retomar a conversa, tentar saber mais sobre aquele rapaz e animá-lo um pouco.

-Estava sozinho?

-Sim... Onde está meu celular? – lembrou-se de repente do aparelho – Posso ligar para meu irmão e dizer a ele onde estou e...

-Não pode não... – Samara disse, temendo deixar o rapaz cabisbaixo ou triste – Não temos rede para telefonia celular na região. Nenhum funciona por aqui.

-Algum telefone fixo que eu possa usar, então?

-Infelizmente, não. O único que temos é o do correio, mas ele está em manutenção.

-Não acredito! – Aiolia exasperou-se, levantando-se com tudo da cama antes mesmo da garota terminar seus curativos – Estou preso no meio do nada, sem telefone, sem um meio eficaz de me comunicar com a civilização... O que eu vou fazer, hein? Me diga?

-Desculpe... Acaso tenho alguma culpa pelo "atraso" do lugar onde vivo?

Aquela colocação de Aiolia deixou samara nervosa, quem ele pensava que era para falar daquele jeito, como se ela fosse uma selvagem? Saiu do quarto carregando curativos, remédios e o que mais que fosse, chateada.

-Samara, espere! – Aiolia gritou e a segurou pelo braço, antes que chegasse à sala da casa – Desculpe, eu não tive intenção de te ofender, mas é que... Ah, deixa para lá, se tentar me justificar, vou me enrolar mais ainda.

A garota assentiu, deixando o que carregava de lado e estendendo ao rapaz uma camisa branca.

-Tome, vista isso e me acompanhe. Benjamin está preocupado com você, quer saber se está tudo bem.

-Quem é Benjamin?

-Meu irmão mais velho. Foi ele quem me ajudou a te trazer para cá e lhe deu um "banho". Está no salão da frente, onde funciona nosso restaurante.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Aiolos? – chamou Sheila, meio sonolenta, encontrando o namorado sentado no sofá da sala, segurando o celular entre as mãos – Nada ainda?

-Não... Continua fora de área, nem um sinal dele em casa ou no escritório, já liguei para os amigos, até para a ex dele... Estou realmente preocupado, Sheila.

-Vou falar com o Romeo ainda esta manhã, pessoalmente... – ela disse, abraçando o rapaz – Ele vai encontrar o Aiolia.

-Espero...

-x-x-x-x-x-

O "restaurante" era simples, bem como o restante da casa de Samara. Umas cinco mesas d emadeira com quatro cadeiras cada, toalhas xadrezes sobre os tampos, um balcão e a cozinha era a mesma da família. Benjamin era quem cuidava de tudo, Samara cozinhava e de vez em quando ajudava o irmão a servir os viajantes que raramente passavam por ali.

Aiolia entrou no salão logo atrás de samara, que foi até o irmão para apresentá-los. Benjamin era um rapaz alto, de porte atlético e altivo. Os cabelos castanhos eram cortados bem baixos, os olhos da mesma cor eram grandes e expressivos. Muito parecido com a irmã mais nova.

-Espero que esteja bem, Aiolia... – ele disse, apertando a mão do rapaz fortemente – Você estava realmente mal ontem à noite.

-Obrigado por me ajudar, Benjamin. E você também, Samara.

A garota sorriu e, indicando uma mesa para Aiolia se sentar, entrou pela casa para preparar o café. O rapaz aceitou a indicação e se acomodou próximo à janela, observando o movimento da vila. Ou a falta dele. Sim, porque em quinze minutos de olho na rua em frente não viu uma única alma viva, apenas um cachorro que passara pela porta umas duas vezes.

Pouco depois, Samara voltou com o café. Pães, bolo, manteiga e leite com café. Simples, mas delicioso, constatou Aiolia. Ou seria por que estava faminto?

-Parece que cheguei bem na hora, Sazinha.

Aiolia ouviu a voz masculina e olhou para a porta de entrada, encarando quem falara. Um rapaz, pouco mais velho que a garota e ar jocoso na face. Os olhos cinzentos estavam meio fechados, como se forçasse a vista. Os cabelos loiros e desalinhados estavam mal penteados, a camiseta branca grudava no suor. Não foi muito com a cara dele, ainda mais depois que percebeu que Samara também não.

-O que quer, Nickolas?

-Um café... E a sua companhia, minha flor.

-Samara, vá para a cozinha, tem muito o que fazer por lá. – disse Benjamin, no que a garota obedeceu prontamente – E aqui está seu café, Nickolas.

-Valeu, estraga-prazeres... E aquele ali, quem é? – perguntou, apontando Aiolia. Que não gostou nada daquilo, mas preferiu ignorar.

-Um viajante, vai passar alguns dias aqui na vila. Nada que lhe interesse.

Nickolas grunhiu algo, Benjamin voltou ao balcão para resolver outros assuntos. E Aiolia, incomodado com os olhares do outro, tentava se concentrar em comer. E, percebeu meio surpreso, não gostara em nada da maneira como ele se referira à Samara.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, aqui foi seu segundo capítulo, Sazinha! Olia, vc está tão lindo... E vai ser tão fofo...

Beijos, minha linda! E agora lá vou eu comer que Sheilinha não é de ferro e o dr. Corsi quem vai pagar a janta!

Beijos a todos que acompanham este fic!


End file.
